Phillip Robinson/Background
: The Lonely Child Phillip was born to his parents, Penelope and Gregory in Mauville City, and grew up in the luxury apartment complex, the Mauville Hills. Even as a child, his genius was apparent as he could already speak as fluently as an adult by the time he reached two, and be able to answer any multiplication numbers instantly by the time he was two and a half. As a child, he was a person with a lonely childhood as no one would play with him or even talk to him due to his interests in reading, experimenting on various things, and writing down new ideas or a plan he had, and even got ridiculed for it. This lead Phillip to stay shut up in his room instead, only emerging for mealtimes, much to the disapproval of his parents, who due to the fact that they had money, spends a significant amount of time participating in popular social activities and continually attends various social gatherings, and expected their children to be the same. Therefore, when his younger brother was born two years later, they favoured him, as he was the social butterfly and eventually became popular among the residential children and adults. More often than not, the parents compared him to his little brother and told him how the little brother was perfect, and how Phillip could learn from him. His brother’s complacency wasn’t helping in matters. That led Phillip to isolate himself, as he hatched a plan to get away from the pressure of his parents once and for all, and of the residents that lived in Mauville City, which of course, involved his tenth birthday. Until then, he endured his parents’ comparisons and the taunts of the other kids. The Plan When his tenth birthday came and he was allowed to choose a starter from his regional professor for his journey, he decided to put his plan in action: To sneak on board the ship heading to Sinnoh. He managed to hack through their computer systems and secretly added his name on the passenger list and room assignment and forged a ship ticket that no one could tell was fake, and the attendants even assigned him the room that he choose during the hacking. When he arrived in Sinnoh, he chose a Piplup as his starter, and set to become a Pokémon Trainer with the same goal as everyone: To attain the title of Pokémon Champion. He travelled from place to place in various regions, avoiding interaction with other people, and catching many other Pokémon along the way. However, as he continued on his journey, he realized that he did not just want to become a Pokémon Trainer and become the regional Champion, as he thought the goal was too boring. What was more, he did not think of what would happen if he actually became a Pokemon League Champion, and travelling around the region just to collect Gym Badges, participating in Pokémon Conferences gets boring after a while, and decided to give up on the goal. Thirst for Adventure With eight Badges each from Sinnoh and Unova, he realized all he wanted was an interesting career while being able to travel at the same time, and being bored of collecting Badges, he decided to give himself a challenge: to make use of his intelligence to arrest various criminals he heard about in the newspapers. He became famous in Unova because he was able to do what Officer Jennies couldn’t achieve, but before they could even interview him, he had already boarded the plane to Kalos, having already finished his exploration of Unova. Since then, people had been paying him for his services to help subdue criminals in various regions. His exploits eventually caught the attention of the Hunters’ Association, and the then Hunters’ Association Chairman, Kenneth Anderson, had sent a letter to invite him to PAL to take the Hunter Exam, and sending a brochure about their various jobs. Reading the letter, Phillip became excited at the prospect of travelling around while doing his job, as most had stated travelling in order to complete their tasks, and decided to catch the next flight to Athenitis City, where they told him where the next Hunter Exam would take place. Phillip thought the Hunter Exam was the hardest thing to pass, for it required extreme survival skills and also the fact that the examinees had various ways and means to pass the exams, which may or may not affect the others along the way. Phillip thought the fact that the examinees also had directly killed each other off during the Exam or they didn’t have enough survival skills they were thrown in doesn’t help, having read about the previous Hunter Exams. Phillip decided to avoid confronting the other examinees during the entire Exam and kept a reasonable distance between him and anyone else, while trying to complete the requirement of each Phase. He intelligently observed others from afar, which allowed him to understand their plans. Sometimes, he took an unnoticeable amount of food from others without their knowledge, as he kept completely to himself. He was careful not to make himself noticed, but this changed when he made it to the Fourth Phase, where he had to target someone’s number badge, and that someone happened to have a weapon. At first, he had planned to just trap his target with the device he had invented with just scrap metal, but his target died by suffocation as Phillip misaimed the rope, and it wound around his neck instead of his middle. Seeing the dead body triggered something in Phillip, knowing he was born to be a Hunter, and to be one, he must not let the others survive. With that thought, he stole the target’s supplies and weapons, and set off to get some victims of his own. Eventually, he passed the exam, and he now had to prove he is worthy of joining in the Hunters Association. Due to his intelligence, he was able to pass the written exam with flying colours. The more difficult part for him was the physical exams, which he somehow passed. The New Information Hunter He joined the Information Department, where the Head kindly took him under his wing as his mentee, and Phillip admired him very much, and learnt under him willingly. However, when he investigated his mentor, he realized his mentor had some dirty truths covered up, as he had lynched innocent people, giving them the impression that they were criminals, in order to earn more money and praise from the other Hunters, and discovered his members were in it as well, and ended it by killing them all. In the process, he had learnt about the Elite Four the Dragon Duo had created, and they were still recruiting. Phillip pretended to be distressed when news reached them the next day, and Kenneth decided to let him travel once more to help him get over the shock of losing a whole department, and suggested he try to further his skills into other areas. The New Elite Leader While Phillip intended to do that, he decided to become an Elite member as well, and vowed to stop the corruption, as he had finally found a place he could call home, and he wouldn't let anyone take that away from him. It also didn’t hurt that he had a preference for Electric and Steel-type Pokémon, which meant he already fit the requirement of two type specialties. He eventually became a great at games and became a game tester, and a game show contestant, even being invited abroad to compete, winning lots of money in the process. In the process, he had learnt about aura, and managed to develop his very first ability within a week, giving him an entirely new perspective on things. He managed to collect all the Battle Frontier symbols, and won the Trainer’s Tournament, and went on to defeat Jude, which meant he was allowed in as the new Leader of the Elite by the Dragon Duo. He was even given his very own Key Stone by Shiki, which he had fashioned into a Mega Stickpin. However, Amethyst dethroned him as the Leader after the Dragon Duo disappeared (which devastated him, as they were kind to him) as herself. Phillip became friends with Amethyst and Jude, who accepted his shy personality. Amethyst became his best friend due to the fact that they can relate to each other, and their common hate of socializing. He also got acquainted with the new girl Rosaline as well when she succeeded in taking the last spot as a PAL Elite member. However, when Benzene came in as their new manager, Phillip got his memories erased along with the other two, and he was stuck for years trying to remember what he was missing. With the tournament, he might just find out.